Mafia
by Blue Kachina
Summary: Back to 1930, story about Shun's previous life when he joined a Mafia family. Based on a game titled `Mafia'


Chapter 1 : Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
1930...  
  
My name is Ukiya Shun, 19 years of age. My father works at a bar, which bar, I don't know. My mother is a housewife and I have a sister too, she's 10 year old.  
I've started working at the age 17. I used to be a taxi driver. Even though I don't earn much but I've got used to it. I work under a nice and stingy boss. He won't give his workers bonuses even though we've earned a lot of money.   
  
One night, I was hanging around in a quite bar after a hard day work. I've drank a few cups of whisky. I tell you a secret that my family never know about it : i'm a good drinker. I stopped my taxi at a parking lot in front of the bar I entered. Silenced filled in the bar. It was a nice atmosphere. Finally I could take a rest in a peaceful moment.   
  
Suddenly, a loud `bang' broke the silenced in my mind. I rushed outside to take a look if anything happened to my taxi. Nothing happened to my taxi. Still good as new. I turned around back to the bar. Shit! It's closed. I left my coat in there. I knocked the bar door few times. The bar owner said " Take your coat back tomorrow."   
  
I replied " I haven't pay for the whisky yet, "   
  
" I'll sell your coat to get the money, all right, " damn! That's my favourite coat. Nevermind. I'll take it back tomorrow. I leaned against my taxi and smoked a few ciggarates. Suddenly a man armed with a handgun walked towards me. He pointed the gun at me and said, " Give us a ride, kid, " Another man came, limping as his leg was shot. " Ryuji, they got me. " He said.  
  
" Don't worry, Kyo. We got a taxi here to give us a ride. " Mr.Ryuji said while he pushed me into my taxi. Mr.Ryuji and and Mr.Kyo, who's leg was shot sat behind while I get my car started.   
  
" Where to? " I asked as Mr.Kyo gasping for air.  
  
" ANYWHERE!! GO!! FAST!! " he yelled in panick.  
  
I drove my taxi as fast as I could. Then Mr.Ryuji started to talked, " All right, kid. Listen up : you got to shake those clown behind us. If you don't do it then we're done for, that includes you. So, step on it, kid." Clowns? Where? At first I thought my new customers was a fugitive, running away from a circus company. I looked behind. Holy shit, there's more than 10 cars chasing us like hell.   
  
I drove my car at 80 km/h . That's the fastest my taxi could run. The cars from behind fired a few shots at my taxi. Man, my taxi will ended up like a bag full with holes. I got to find a new job after this because my boss will surely fires me. But first, I got to shake those cars behind. I steered my car left and right to avoid those shots.   
  
One of the cars managed to passed us. I became panicked. That car tried to drag me at a corner. Mr.Ryuji shot the driver dead and the car stopped. " You're slower than the Arabian cabby, aren't you? " Mr.Ryuji said as he shoots at the cars behind. His shots managed to stopped four cars from behind. He's out of ammo. All he can do is trust at my driving skill.  
  
" Move it if you want to save your own ass! " Mr.Kyo said as his leg bled more blood. His face looked very pale.   
  
I turned left at a corner to a straight road. Mr.Ryuji yelled, " Step on it they still on our tail! "   
  
" DRIVE FASTER OR I'LL WASTE YOU BEFORE THEY DO!!!, " Both Mr.Ryuji and Mr.Kyo warned me which made me felt very stress. Those cars still chasing us like they were hungered for blood. I was scared.   
  
I closed my eyes, pray to God, if I have the ability to drive the car in light speed. That's stupid. There's no such power for humans, but God does. I opened eyes, concetrate. I ignored the gentlemen sat behind and kept babbling. I had enough. Suddenly, three blue rings appeared in front of my car. I passed over it, and my car ran about 400 km/h. What the hell? God must have helped me.   
  
A while after that, I was able to loose the tail. Phew! That was a massacre. I never heard a gun shots before.  
  
" Good work brother! " Mr.Kyo said. Did he praised me? Whatever. I replied with a smile. " Take us to Yamamoto Restaurant. I'll show you the way. " he added.  
  
On the way to the restaurant. Mr.Kyo told me why those maniacs chased them. I see, they are Mafias. So does Mr.Ryuji and Mr.Kyo. Looks like I've taken part in a Mafia's activity. The restaurant was quiet far so on our way there, we have a good chat.   
  
An hour later, we've arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant is near to my rented hostel. I dropped them off in front of the restaurant.   
  
" Wait here pal, our boss will send his appreciation later, " Mr.Kyo said. " Good night, " He added. The gentlemen gone from my sight as they entered the restaurant. I waited for them inside my taxi while I smoked a few ciggarates. Few moments later, I saw Mr.Ryuji through the glass door inside the restaurant, he looked very serious. He took something out from his coat, maybe a gun. I was nervous. I tried to started my engine, damn, it won't started.   
  
Mr.Ryuji finally stepped outside the door. All I can do is pray to God for a miracle. Mr.Ryuji took out an envelope from his coat and said, " Mr.Yamamoto is appreciate your help. This is the money for the repairs. You can come to meet him for help. We always have a job for good guys like you. And we pay well "  
  
" Ok..Ok...I'll think about it. Well, looked, I got to go..repairs...and...and.., " I replied.  
  
" Ok, I understand. Take care buddy. " He said as I quickly drove my care and get out from there fast.  
  
I opened the envelope after I arrived home. Man, it's more than the repair fee. I never thought of the offer for a minute. I don't want to join crimes or something simillar to that. like my mom always said : Better to be poor and live for a long age.  
  
End of prologue. 


End file.
